


A Few Months

by Nekoyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Introspection, Light Angst, Poetic, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoyama/pseuds/Nekoyama
Summary: every little thing is pointless.> breathe inthings will brighten up> breathe outit passes it always does> breathe inthe months are nearly over> breathe outthe sun is coming up





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. But I wanted to throw this out there. Weird formatting is weird but intended

_> breathe in_  
  
_it's only a few months_  
  
_ > breathe out _  
  
_it won't last that long_  
  
_ > breathe in _  
  
_you can pull yourself through for another year_  
  
_ > breathe out _  
  
_pull yourself together nothing's wrong_  
  
These were the things that Kageyama told himself constantly every time that summer rolled into autumn and the long warm days began ebb away into dark nights and a chill wind. It came gradually and then all at once - hitting Kageyama like a tonne of bricks. Always knowing and never knowing at the same time. It was the same every year, but it wasn't a big deal. It was only a few months.  
  
_> breathe in _  
  
_nobody needs to know its none of their business_  
  
_ > breathe out _  
  
_just take each day one at a time_  
  
_ > breathe in _  
  
_deal with the day like a normal day_  
  
_> breathe out _  
  
_you can get through a few months_  
  
His strength waxed and waned with each day. Some were better than others. A cool breeze blew fallen leaves and the sun hung low, warm and bright in the sky. Bright blue and cloudless during the day and a mix of pink, yellow and orange in the evening. Those days - Kageyama could function, wanted to get up or at the very least get out of bed and move around. Those were good days.  
  
They weren't always like that. Some days were dull. Clouds covering the sky as the rain fell. Perpetually bleak and it reflected on Kageyama. The coldness seeped into him, weighing him down. He didn't want to move. To do anything. He just wanted to stay tucked away from the world. All form of motivation or drive; gone. Kageyama didn't like those days.  
  
_> breathe in _  
  
_things will get better_  
  
_ > breathe out _  
  
_it doesnt matter if you dont want to_  
  
_ > breathe in _  
  
_you need to take care of yourself_  
  
_ > breathe out _  
  
_it will pass and everything will be okay_  
  
Going to school was a chore. Well more of one. Spending time with people dragged on, their words meaningless and empty. His favourite food became tasteless and dry. Everything seemed to pointless. A chill had settled deep inside of him. Just as it did every year. And he suffered through. Because that's what he did best.  
  
_> breathe in _  
  
_the worst is coming_  
  
_ > breathe out _  
  
_you cant hide it forever_  
  
_ > breathe in _  
  
_everybody is noticing now_  
  
_ > breathe out _  
  
_you made it too obvious_  
  
The deep of winter. Snow lies on the ground and the sky is painted a constant murky grey. School might be over for a holiday but Kageyama can't find it in himself to enjoy it. The feeling, the chill has permeated deep inside of him. Gnawing away little by little as the days grow darker, shorter and it either rains or snows. Blue skies haven't been seen in a month and all the crisp autumn leaves turn to mush beneath people's feet.  
  
And Kageyama can't bring himself to care. Everything is empty and dark. He feels heavy, weighed down by something cold and murky, tying him to a dark feeling. A feeling he can't shake off by any amount of running because he can't run away from his own mind. A thought that comes and goes as the days darken like the night sky and stays there, deep within Kageyama's head. Whispering to him.  
  
Every little thing is pointless.  
  
_ > breathe in _  
  
_things will brighten up_  
  
_ > breathe out _  
  
_it passes it always does_  
  
_ > breathe in _  
  
_the months are nearly over_  
  
_ > breathe out _  
  
_the sun is coming up_  
  
Winter slowly fades as the snow melts and the leaves begin to regrow. The chill begins to recede as the days lengthen and the sky grows bright once more. Winters grip slowly lessens and Kageyama, once again, begins to breathe easy.  
  
It's just a few months. It's a part of him and he deals with it every year once winter rolls around again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at: bitterfloof.tumblr.com


End file.
